I was adicted to you, but I didn't know it
by NekoGirl-Chan15
Summary: ¿Los gemelos están enamorados? Kaoru esta celoso porque Hikaru está muy unido a Haruhi últimamente. Así que, en una de las quedadas del club, sale corriendo topándose con unos delincuentes ¿Quién iba a decir que un Kaoru gravemente herido ayudaría a resolver las dudas? One-shot/Song-fic Hitachiincest (Velvet Crowbar de Lana Del Rey)


**Summary: **¿Los gemelos están enamorados? Kaoru esta celoso porque Hikaru está muy unido a Haruhi últimamente. Así que, en una de las quedadas del club, sale corriendo topándose con unos delincuentes ¿Quién iba a decir que un Kaoru gravemente herido ayudaría a resolver las dudas?

One-shot/Song-fic Hitachiincest (Velvet Crowbar de Lana Del Rey)

**Declaimer: **Ouran High School Host Club no me pertenece porque…. Fuck! porque es la grandiosa obra de Bisco Hatori.

¡Yey! ¡Por fin publico un one-shot de mis gemelos *-*!

¡Disfrutad!

**I was addicted to you, but I didn't know it.**

"_Pero cuando Hikaru se dé cuenta de que quiere dar el siguiente paso… ¿Qué haré yo?"_

Esa pregunta rondaba por mi cabeza desde hacía semanas.

Hikaru y Haruhi se estaban volviendo más cercanos últimamente, tanto que a veces me daba la sensación de que yo sobraba cuando estábamos los tres juntos. Y no era el único que lo pensaba. Todos en el Host Club lo habían notado, incluso Tamaki; que estaba verdaderamente celoso y no desaprovechaba ninguna oportunidad para montar uno de sus numeritos de 'celos de padre'. Y es que aunque Tono no se diese cuenta, él, al igual que Hikaru, amaba a Haruhi.

¿Pero porque me duele tanto verlo con ella? ¿Por qué preferiría que Haruhi estuviese con Tamaki en vez de con mi hermano? Se supone que yo debería estar de parte de mi hermano, que debería apoyarlo. Yo solo quiero lo mejor para él.

_**I was addicted to you, but I didn't know it.**_

- Haruhi. ¿Qué tal está tu helado?-Miró felizmente mi reflejo a la mencionada viendo cómo se comía su helado de chocolate.

-Umm… Bien…-Le respondió algo pensativa mientras le sonreía dulcemente.

Habíamos quedado todos los del club para ir a ver lugares de plebeyos pero a pesar de estar con todos yo me sentía muy solo. Mori-sempai y Honey-sempai, como siempre, iban juntos. Mori lo llevaba subido en sus hombros como si de un niño pequeño se tratase –y realmente su aspecto ayudaba a dar esa impresión– mientras que él se iba comiendo su helado realmente feliz, lo cual no era extraño tratándose de alguien a quien le gustaban tanto los dulces que incluso era capaz de comerse pasteles enteros él solito. Definitivamente su peor pesadilla era que se acabasen los dulces.

Kyouya iba hablando animadamente con Tamaki porque a pesar de que él aseguraba que no se parecían en nada se llevaban muy bien y sí que se parecían en algunas cosas. Estaba claro que, aunque Kyouya no lo admitiese nunca, estaban muy unidos.

Mientras que yo iba andando solo, ya que mi espejo estaba con Haruhi y yo obviamente sobraba.

-¡Ah! Tienes un poco de helado en la mejilla, Haruhi.-Dijo mientras con su pulgar le quitaba el helado delicadamente de su cara, acercándose mucho a ella.

_**You were afflicted by booze.  
You didn't show it, huh?**_

Y como siempre eso provocó los celos de Tamaki quien empezó a gritar cosas como '¡No te acerques tanto a mi hija!' o '¡Solo su padre puede limpiarle el helado de la cara a Haruhi!'. Yo simplemente aparté la mirada de ello, no quería ver como mi hermano mayor era tan amable con ella.

Suspiré. Estaba cansado de todo esto.

-Anō…Acabo de recordar que tengo algo que hacer.-me inventé.-Tengo que irme, pero podéis seguir sin mí. Hikaru te espero en casa.

Tras decir eso me fui corriendo de allí.

¿Por qué dolía tanto? ¿Por qué dolía tanto saber qué Hikaru se estaba alejando de nuestro íntimo mundo de gemelos? Debería de ser algo bueno. Nosotros siempre hemos estado aislados del mundo más allá de nosotros dos. Así que debería ser bueno que Hikaru haya madurado lo suficiente para darse cuenta de que hay más gente aparte de mí y de él.

¿Por qué me sentía tan bien cuándo me tocaba y estaba tan cerca de mí cuando hacíamos nuestro espectáculo de incesto en el Host Club, y tan mal cuando lo veía con ella?

-_Porque más allá de la actuación que hacéis en el club, tú estás enamorado de verdad de él._- Recordé las palabras de Honey.

Era gracioso como siendo el más infantil de todos nosotros en realidad si tenía la mentalidad de un chico de 17 años; él era de los primeros y de los más rápidos en darse cuenta de las cosas. Igual que pasó cuando nos dimos cuenta de que Haruhi en realidad no era un chico.

Pero yo realmente no estaba enamorado de él, ¿verdad? Solo sentía admiración por mi hermano mayor.

-_Y celos._-Me corrigió la voz del chico que tanto adoraba las cosas monas, tal como lo había hecho unos días atrás.

-¡No, no es eso! ¡Solo que si él y Haruhi empiezan a salir él no me prestará tanta atención!-Dije sin darme cuenta de que lo había gritado en medio de la calle, aunque, por suerte, me había metido sin darme cuenta en una calle que casi no era transitada.

-Y tú quieres ser él único para él.-Oí decir a un chico detrás de mí con cierto tono de burla.

Rápidamente me giré algo asustado y avergonzado de que hubiese alguien en aquella calle que yo creía desierta y que además me hubiese oído.

Pero al parecer no era solo un chico, sino un grupo de chicos, unos cinco.

_Delincuentes…_

-Oh, vaya, el gay está triste porque sus sentimientos no son correspondidos.-Se mofó uno de ellos.

Intenté salir de allí sin decir nada, no quería buscar problemas, pero al girarme reparé en que mientras estaba andando sumido en mis pensamientos me había metido en un callejón sin salida sin darme cuenta.

_Mierda._

-Hacía mucho que no nos topábamos con un gay y encima parece ser bastante rico.-Comentó otro dándome una ojeada rápida de arriba abajo que me incomodó bastante.

El primero que había hablado, y que parecía ser el 'jefe', sonrió con malicia y volvió a hablar.

-En ese caso, le daremos una buena paliza y nos quedaremos con todo lo que lleve.-

Intenté retroceder, consciente de que era imposible ya que había un muro detrás de mí, mientras ellos se acercaban. Topé contra la pared y el último que había hablado me cogió de la camisa y me levantó como si nada; aunque era comprensible yo solo tenía dieciséis años y él debía tener unos veinti-algo o treinta-y-algo.

Intente soltarme pero me estaba agarrando muy fuerte y era obvio que tenía más fuerza que yo.

Me metió un puñetazo en la cara y luego me tiró contra la pared. Me golpeé fuertemente contra ella y sentí como el dolor se adueñaba de todo mi cuerpo y nublaba un poco mi visión. Un hilo de sangre salía de mi boca. No podía moverme, estaba paralizado por el dolor y el pánico, y ellos aprovecharon eso para golpearme todos a la vez. Sin que yo pudiese ofrecer resistencia alguna. Incluso tenían navajas.

_**Life is a velvet crowbar, hittin' you over the head.**_

_**You're bleedin' but you want more.**_

Ese tipo de gente no le importaba lo más mínimo lo que les pasase a sus víctimas, solo querían sus posesiones y/o divertirse un rato.

Me golpearon hasta casi dejarme inconsciente y después de quitarme todo lo que llevaba encima de valor se fueron, dejándome tendido en el suelo medio muerto. Estaba lleno de moratones, heridas y rasguños.

Me levanté con notables dificultades, realmente me preguntaba cómo había sido capaz de hacerlo estando así. Me apoyé en una de las paredes de aquella calle oscura y llena de sangre que aun caía de mi cuerpo y fui caminando lentamente fuera de allí, en busca de alguien que pudiese ayudarme.

Anduve un poco más antes de desplomarme en el suelo de una calle por donde pasaba mucha gente.

Lo último que escuché fueron gritos de gente. Una mujer que decía '¡Dios mío! ¡Ese chico está herido!', otro que decía '¡Llamar a una ambulancia!' y el último grito que pude oír decía '¡Es uno de los gemelos de la familia Hitachiin!'.

…

Me preocupaba Kaoru. Llevaba unas semanas muy raro y parecía como si se estuviese alejando de todos como hacíamos nosotros antes. Solo que esta vez se estaba alejando incluso de mí. Y eso me dolía mucho.

Después de estar un buen rato callado y sin ni siquiera probar su helado dijo que había olvidado hacer algo y se fue diciendo que me esperaba en casa.

Puede que tardase en darme cuenta de los sentimientos de los otros o de lo que les pasaba a los demás, o incluso mis propios sentimientos, pero eso no pasaba con mi gemelo. Con él era completamente distinto, a él lo conocía incluso mejor que a mí mismo. Siempre habíamos estado juntos, durante muchos años él había sido la única persona, el único mundo que yo había conocido y por eso lo conocía perfectamente.

-Qué extraño, no es propio de él olvidar cosas.-Comentó Kyouya mientras se subía sus gafas con su dedo índice.

Era verdad, y obviamente eso era solo una excusa, una excusa que había usado para ocultar la verdad, para ocultar lo que verdaderamente le pasaba.

-No te preocupes tanto, estará bien.-Haruhi me tranquilizó cogiéndome con gentileza de un brazo. Estuve a punto de retirar mi brazo con brusquedad pero pensé en lo que había dicho. Seguramente tenía razón y yo debía aprender a ser independiente de mi hermano. Eso era lo que Kaoru quería… Él no iba a estar siempre conmigo.

Pese a conocerlo tan bien, en realidad no sabía del todo lo que le pasaba; pero quizás era mejor dejarlo un rato solo y cuando llegase a casa ya hablaría con él. Tenía que saber porque estaba actuando así, porque se estaba aislando de todo y de todos.

Seguimos yendo a más sitios olvidándonos de lo que había pasado con Kaoru, él estaría bien sin mí.

O eso creí hasta que recibí una llamada desconocida al móvil.

-Umm… ¿Hikaru-san?-Preguntó la voz tímida de una chica joven.

-Sí, soy yo. ¿Qué desea?-Respondí educadamente.

-Esto… Le llamó desde el hospital. Su hermano, Kaoru-san, está aquí.-Abrí los ojos mucho, preso del pánico al oír eso. ¡Maldición! ¿¡Qué le había pasado!? Levemente escuchaba a la chica hablar. -Si pudiese ven…- Le interrumpí bruscamente sin importarme lo más mínimo si estaba siendo descortés.

-¿¡Que le pasa!? ¿¡Esta bien!? ¡Joder! ¡Hable! ¿¡Qué le ha pasado!?-Grité al borde de la histeria, no podía soportar la idea de que le hubiese pasado algo. Sentía como si me estuviesen matando.

-Tranquilícese, Hikaru-san, por favor.-Decía ella asustada por la manera en que había reaccionado, supongo que realmente era cierto que de nosotros dos yo era el gemelo más agresivo, Kaoru sabía mantener la calma mejor. Él hubiese reaccionado mejor en una situación así.-Él… Está en un estado crítico…Según nos han dicho, vuestros padres están de viaje; así que si tú…-Finalicé la llamada al saber lo que iba a decir. ¡Era más que evidente que iba a ir!

-¡Mierda!-Grité.

Todos en la calle me miraban incluyendo a mis amigos que me miraban sorprendidos sin entender nada.

-¿¡Qué pasa, Hika-chan!?-Preguntó preocupado Honey mientras que yo no paraba de repetir 'Mierda, mierda, mierda'.

-¡Kaoru está en el hospital, no sé qué le ha pasado pero me han dicho que es grave! ¡Me voy!-

-¡Hikaru, tranquilízate! ¡Quizás no es tan grav… !-Intentó tranquilizarme Haruhi agarrándome de un brazo. Como siempre tan inocente.

-¡No me digas que me tranquilice! ¡Mi hermano está muy mal y no sé qué le pasa!-Me solté bruscamente mientras las lágrimas empezaban a salir sin control de mis ojos.

-¿Pero no vas a llamar a un coche?-Preguntó Tamaki.

-¡No tengo tiempo!-Fue lo último que dije y me fui corriendo al hospital.

Conocía la voz de esa chica, era la secretaría del hospital familiar al que siempre acudíamos Kaoru y yo.

Para mala suerte mía quedaba bastante lejos de donde estaba yo. Corría y corría sin importarme lo cansado que estaba ni que no pudiese ver claramente por las lágrimas que nublaban mi visión. Mi pecho se contraía violentamente en busca de aire y mis músculos se iban entumeciendo, pero no me importaba el dolor que sentía, tenía que llegar a donde estaba mi hermano pequeño.

Finalmente llegué jadeando al hospital y paré unos pocos segundos delante de la entrada de este y me limpié con el brazo las lágrimas. Estaba sin aliento.

Entré rápidamente, aún cansado aunque ya respiraba algo más normal, y pregunté a la chica con la que había hablado por teléfono anteriormente donde estaba mi gemelo.

-En seguida le llevo con su hermano.-Dijo rápidamente mientras se levantaba de su puesto y me guiaba hasta donde él se encontraba.

Por el camino me explicó más detalladamente lo que le había pasado a mi hermano.

-Verás, está muy golpeado y ha perdido bastante sangre. Probablemente a causa de algunos delincuentes ya que no tiene muchas de sus pertinencias.-

Las pertinencias a mí me importaban una mierda, a mí solo me importaba él. Quería verle, quería que no le hubiese pasado nada… Quería que estuviese bien…

-Está aquí, probablemente sea necesaria una transfusión de sangre… ¿Esta bien si…?-Me informó, estábamos delante de una puerta blanca.

-Por supuesto, daré parte de mi sangre.-Aseguré intentado concluir la conversación de una vez para poder ver a Kaoru.

La chica asintió y se fue, dejándome pasar a la sala. Abrí la puerta y vi a mi hermano tumbado en una cama blanca de hospital.

"_**This is so like you." –I said– "Put yourself on back to bed."**_

Tan indefenso… Tan roto…

Su cara estaba llena de morados y golpes y tenía los labios rotos. Su cuerpo también tenía el mismo aspecto además de heridas. Pero lo que más me llamó la atención fue la venda que tenía alrededor de su pecho, como si tuviese una herida verdaderamente grave. Según me había dicho la enfermera le habían hecho importantes cortes con navajas, debía de ser por eso que llevaba esas vendas.

Me acerqué a él sintiendo como las lágrimas volvían a resbalar por mi rostro al verlo así de mal.

-Kaoru… Todo es culpa mía… Si hubiese ido a por ti cuando te has ido… quizás no habría pasado nada de esto…-Era consciente de que él no podía oírme pero necesitaba decirlo, necesitaba quitarme ese peso de encima, aunque eso no fuese a solucionar nada.

-Hikaru-san.-Oí una voz detrás de mí y rápidamente me sequé las lágrimas.

-Hai.-

-Necesitamos hacer la transfusión de sangre.-Dijo el que era nuestro doctor. Era un hombre mayor pero era muy atento y amable, siempre lo había sido, a pesar de todas las travesuras que le habíamos gastado de pequeños Kaoru y yo.

-De acuerdo.-

…

Después de dar parte de mi sangre a Kaoru a él lo llevaron de vuelta a su habitación y a mí me dieron algo de comer ya que había dado bastante sangre y estaba un poco mareado por eso.

Me prepararon una cama al lado de mi gemelo para que pudiese quedarme allí a pasar la noche. Después de acabar de comer me dispuse a dormir un poco ya que estaba muy cansado por haber corrido tanto y por todo lo que había pasado. Pero no podía dormir. No conseguía conciliar el sueño sabiendo que mi querido hermano estaba tan mal y tampoco podía dormir sin tenerlo a mi lado. Siempre habíamos dormido juntos y se me hacía muy doloroso dormir sin él junto a mí.

_**You're like crack to me, I don't wanna leave.**_

_**I'm watchin' you sleep, afraid you'll stop breathing.**_

Me levanté y cogí una de las sillas de plástico rojas que había en la sala y la acerqué a la cama de mi gemelo, aunque con el aspecto que tenía ahora mismo no nos parecíamos en nada. Me senté en ella y observé a Kaoru. Tenía una mascarilla que lo ayudaba a respirar y algunos tubos en sus brazos que estaban conectados a bolsas de suero y otras cosas. Pensé en los delincuentes que le habían hecho esto. Apreté mis puños fuertemente de tal manera que notaba como me clavaba las uñas en las palmas de las manos y mis nudillos se volvían blancos. Si me topaba con ellos juro que les partiría la cara y les patearía el trasero. Por culpa de ellos ahora Kaoru estaba así…__

_**My baby's on his eight life, darling.**_

_**Stay with him 'til the morning. **_

Sentí como gemía un poco y luego seguía con su constante respiración tan sonora a causa de la maquina a la que estaba conectado.

_**You're like crack to me, so fun I can't see.**_

_**With your golden grill and your purple dream.**_

Al final, acabé durmiéndome apoyado en la cama de mi hermano.

_**My baby's on his eight life, darling.**_

_**Gonna watch him 'til the morning. **_

Al día siguiente vinieron los demás a verle por la tarde, y Haruhi me dijo que ya había informado a la profesora de que no asistiríamos a clases ninguno de los dos durante unos días y se disculpó por lo que pasó el día anterior.

-No pasa nada, estaba histérico y molesto con quién le haya hecho esto y lo pagué con la persona equivocada.-Dije mucho más calmado que la última vez.

Los días pasaban y a Kaoru le quitaron la mascarilla que le ayudaba a respirar, ya no la necesitaba, pero aún seguía inconsciente. Según los doctores había entrado en un estado de coma temporal a causa de todos los golpes que había recibido. A cada día que pasaba yo me sentía peor, cada vez más desesperado. Necesitaba que se despertase, que me dijese que estaba bien…

_**I was addicted to you, didn't wanna blow it.**_

…

En una de las visitas de los miembros del Host Club le pedí a Haruhi que se quedase con Kaoru mientras yo iba a casa a buscar más ropa para poder cambiarme y yo fui con los chicos a la mansión Hitachiin.

De camino allí nos encontramos a unos tipos que se plantaron delante de nosotros impidiéndonos pasar.

-Oh, que rápido te has recuperado, gay-Dijo uno de ellos dirigiéndose a mí.

¿Gay?

De repente las piezas parecieron ir encajando. Ellos debían ser los delincuentes que atacaron a Kaoru. Por eso lo han confundido conmigo, ya que somos idénticos, diciendo eso de 'Que rápido te has recuperado'. Además por las pintas que llevan está claro que son delincuentes. No sabía porque decían eso de 'Gay' pero eso incrementó más mi rabia y cumpliendo la promesa que me había hecho a mí mismo me abalancé sobre uno de ellos y empecé a golpearlo.

-Oh, fíjate, ahora no es tan débil. ¿Has ido al gimnasio, GAY?-

-¡Hikaru! ¡Para! ¡Podrías acabar como Kaoru!-Me gritó siendo prudente como siempre Kyouya. Pero a mí no me importaba lo que él dijese, me pensaba vengar de aquellos imbéciles. Por culpa de ellos ahora mi hermano estaba en aquel hospital gravemente herido.

-Espera, ¿ha dicho Hikaru?-Uno de ellos se dio cuenta de que mi hermano y yo no éramos la misma persona.

-O sea, que no es al mismo que golpeamos el otro día, sino que este es su hermano gemelo.-Al final comprendió las cosas el que parecía ser el líder del grupo. El que había comprendido las cosas primero asintió.

-Bien, pues nos ocuparemos de este también. A su hermano ya le sacamos mucha pasta veamos cuanto lleva este.-Y después de eso todos empezaron a golpearme pero a diferencia de mi reflejo yo no me iba a quedar de brazos cruzados. Les devolvía los golpes aunque claramente yo era el que más recibía porque era solo uno contra cinco chicos que además eran mayores que yo.

-Takashi, esos son los que hicieron daño a Kao-chan ¿verdad?-Le preguntó Honey-sempai a su primo. Este tan solo asintió.-Pues entonces vamos a ayudar a Hika-chan.-Su dulce apariencia de niño pequeño cambió drásticamente convirtiéndose en una mucho más seria y vengativa.

_**You were a dick with your crew.**_

_**Always on the road.**_

Al final, todos acabamos peleándonos contra esos cinco y era obvio que teniendo a dos expertos de las artes marciales, entre otros, teníamos la batalla ganada.

Después de un rato, más bien corto, los cinco delincuentes acabaron tendidos en el suelo, derribados y vencidos. Kyouya llamó a su policía privada y les dijo que los llevasen a comisaría sin mencionar nada sobre quien los había dejado en aquel estado tan lamentable y los policías, que ya conocían muy bien al vicepresidente del Host Club, no preguntaron nada al respeto.

Como pretendíamos hacer desde un buen principio, fuimos a mi mansión y después volvimos al hospital.

La andrógina nos recibió y nos informó de que mi hermano seguía igual que antes. Nosotros le explicamos lo que había sucedido con aquellos cinco y Haruhi, a pesar de ser una chica pacífica y en contra de la violencia, pareció alegrarse de que esos tipos hubiesen recibido su merecido.

Unos gemidos nos sacaron de nuestros gritos de felicidad y todos nos callamos mirando al chico tumbado en la cama, que parecía tener intenciones de despertarse al fin. Y tal como pensamos, Kaoru parpadeó un par de veces para luego mirar, con ojos confusos, la habitación donde estaba.

_**You wanna touch life so hard…**_

_**Why can't you give it a rest?**_

-Hi-Hikaru…-Balbuceó cuando me vio. Al oír su voz salí de mi estado de sorpresa y me abalancé sobre él para abrazarlo, con cuidado; claro.

-Kaoru…Kaoru, por fin te has despertado.-Decía sin acabar de creérmelo.

-Iré a buscar a alguien para que examine a Kaoru.-Dijo Kyouya saliendo de la sala.

Y de alguna forma, gracias a algunas excusas por parte de algunos de los presentes, todos salieron de allí dejándonos a solas.

Lo miré unos segundos, como si sintiese que en cualquier momento volvería a perderlo.

-Estaba tan preocupado… ¡No debiste irte de esa manera, tonto!-

_**You're not that bright for a star.**_

…

Desperté en un lugar desconocido para mí y vagamente oía voces conocidas. Me dolía todo el cuerpo. Y en ese instante lo recordé todo; debía estar en el hospital. Giré la cabeza para ver de quien eran esas voces que había oído antes, aunque por un segundo pensé que me lo había imaginado ya que las voces se callaron de repente, y me encontré con todos los del Host Club.

-Hi-Hikaru…-Dije con dificultades al verlo, tenía los ojos bien abiertos y fue como si mis palabras tuviesen el poder en él de despertarle de aquel estado. Se abalanzó sobre mí y, por extraño que fuese, no me hizo daño sino que más bien me reconfortó y me hizo sentir incluso mejor.

-Kaoru…Kaoru, por fin te has despertado.-Dijo él anonado.

-Iré a buscar a alguien para que examine a Kaoru.-Dijo el vicepresidente saliendo de allí igual que los otros que también fueron saliendo de allí mediante a escusas.

-Suerte.-Pude leer que decían los labios de Honey antes de salir de allí seguido de Mori.

Volví a mirar a mi hermano mayor y vi que él también me miraba atentamente.

-Estaba tan preocupado… ¡No debiste irte de esa manera, tonto!-Me reprochó echándose a llorar, lo cual me sorprendió, mi gemelo no era de esos que lloraban por cualquier cosa.-Pensé…Pensé que no te volvería a ver nunca más… Estabas…-Y ya no pudo seguir hablando más porque su llanto no se lo permitía. Se abrazó a mí y siguió llorando.

_**Burned yourself out, nothing left.**_

_**Burned yourself out, nothing left.**_

Sonreí y correspondí a su abrazo acariciando su pelo anaranjado, jugando con él dulcemente.

-Siento haberte preocupado tanto…-Realmente no sabía que decirle, a pesar de que eso sonaba muy estúpido ahora mismo. No sabía cómo lidiar con Hikaru de esa manera, se veía tan vulnerable…

_**You're like crack to me, I don't wanna leave.**_

_**I'm watchin' you sleep, afraid you'll stop breathing.**_

-¿Por qué… Por qué te fuiste?-Quiso saber. Sentí mi corazón latir rápido de nerviosismo, no podía decirle que me moría de celos y que lo amaba.

¿O sí? Me acordé de lo que Honey me había dicho antes de irse. 'Suerte.' ¿Quizás significaba que mi gemelo me correspondía? Porque lo admito, estoy enamorado de mi propio hermano. Fuese como fuese, quise arriesgarme. Después de todo seguro que Hikaru me rechazaría con gentileza, a causa de mi estado actual, en caso de que no sintiese lo mismo por mí.

_**My baby's on his eight life, darling.**_

_**Staying with him 'til the morning. **_

-Yo… No podía soportar verte con Haruhi.-Confesé agachando mi sonrojado rostro.

-¿Estabas… celoso?-Pareció comprender mi gemelo, yo simplemente asentí.

-Que idiota eres,-'_Ya está, aquí viene tu rechazo, Kaoru.'_ Dijo mi mente.- entre Haruhi y yo no hay nada. Es cierto que yo mismo creía que estaba enamorado de ella pero me he dado cuenta de que hay alguien a quien amo mucho más. Es alguien genial, daría lo que fuese por él, hasta mi propia vida.

_**You're like crack to me, so fun I can't see.**_

_**With your golden grill, you're purple dream.**_

Quería morirme, no le gustaba Haruhi, pero con quien competía ahora, según lo que estaba diciendo mi hermano, era mil veces mejor que ella. Nunca conseguiré ser correspondido.

Sin poder evitarlo las lágrimas resbalaron por mis mejillas, siendo ocultadas por mi pelo que cubría mi rostro al agachar yo la cabeza.

-Se llama Kaoru.-

Sentí un fuerte latido en mi corazón, como si este hubiese dejado de latir y esas palabras lo hubiesen revivido. Levante mi cabeza, con los ojos bien abiertos y llenos de lágrimas –lágrimas de tristeza que se mezclaban ahora con lágrimas de felicidad–, y me encontré con la cálida sonrisa de mi gemelo.

-¿Y-Yo?-Fue lo único que logré articular.

-¿Conozco a otro Kaoru? Sí, tontito, tú.-Dijo divertido revolviéndome el pelo.-Te amo, Kaoru.

_**My baby's on his eight life, darling.**_

_**Gonna watch him 'til the morning.**_

Sin poder esperar más me abalancé encima de él, mientras que Hikaru pegaba un respingo por mi repentino acto, y lo besé.

Un beso apasionado, donde nuestras lenguas se rozaban y recorrían cada centímetro de la boca del otro.

_**Styrofoam on the microphone.**_

Nosotros estábamos hechos el uno para el otro, éramos idénticos, uno la mitad del otro. Siempre juntos.

_**Can't give it up, can't go it alone.**_

Todo lo que había pasado, todos los golpes que había recibido, todas las heridas que me habían hecho, se borraban, todo el dolor se esfumaba con ese beso con el que tanto había soñado.

_**Flame colored paradise for you, darling.**_

_**But dead doesn't come with a warming.**_

No importaba lo que pasase a partir de ahora, no importaba cuanto me golpeasen, porque estaría con él, porque nos protegeríamos el uno al otro.

_**Life is a velvet crowbar, hittin' you over the head.**_

_**You're bleedin' syrup, amour.**_

_**Bleedin' to dead.**_


End file.
